Stuttering
by Hattersglasschild
Summary: A cute oneshot were Blaine gets all flustered around Kurt and just can not stop stuttering for the life of him. Is there anyway to stop it?


**AN: Oneshot! Warning: there is some Sexual content but its not overwhelming and some language used. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song Stuttering by Bens Brother or Beastly! I love reviews! :D Enjoy!**

Kurt sat in his dorm room alone as usual. A light tap on the door brough him out of the daze he was in. He sat up on the bed and called, "Come in," When the door opened, Blaine Anderson, Kurt's dream man, stood there looking cuter than ever. He shut the door and walked over to sit next to Kurt on the bed. "Hey Blaine. Whats up?"

Blaine looked up with a half smiled. "I'm just a littled bummed that's all. I have no idea why. Mabey its because I'm bored."

Kurt laughed, "Your bored? I've been stairing at the celing for at least an hour now!" This made Blaine laugh. "Do you wanna go see a movie or something?" Kurt shrugged, "Sounds good to me." He pulled out his laptop. "What movie?" Blaine thought for a moment. "Well Beastly looks good." Kurt nodded, "Deffinently my kind of movie." He searched for times then grabed his jacket from where it lay on the floor. "Coming?"

Blaine got off the bed, fully smiling now. "Lets go."

* * *

86 minuets later, they were back in Kurts room discusing the were both laying down facing eachother while Kurt was going on and on about not needing to be perfect and such. 'Oh I do wish I was perfect sometimes," He said with a sigh. Blaine laughed. "Are you crazy Kurt? You are perfect!" It was Kurts turn to laugh. "That's like saying I'm cute." Blaine narrowed his eyes. "Wrong again." He placed a hand on Kurts. "Your perfect the way you are." The statement made Kurt blush. Seeing Kurt embarassed was kind of a turn on knowing that Blaine's words had caused it. _Hold on now Blaine, keep it together._"I'm being sierious Kurt," he placed a finger under his chin and tilted his head up so he was looking straight into Blaine's eyes, "Don't forget it okay?"

"If you say so," Kurt said with a giggle. Blaine's heart began to race. He really didn't want to overwelm Kurt with the feelings he had but that giggle just couldn't be ignored. With one swift movement he silenced the sound with his lips. Kurt gasped in surprise but didn't pull away. He used his tonge to part Kurt's pretty pink lips and gain access to the rest of his mouth. Their tongue collided with such force they both moaned into it. After a moment, Blaine's hands started to roam places they shouldn't have and when he noticed this he stopped abruptly. The last thing he needed was to force Kurt into something he didn't want. He pulled away and sat up quickly.

"Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?" Confusion clearly showed in Kurt's voice. Blaine smiled at him, "Oh no no no! You were fine, I'm just, uhm, I… Well you see… I-I don't-" What was he doing? Why couldn't say anything? What was with the stuttering? "I-I didn't… well you know…. Did you want me to kiss you Kurt? I didn't mean to get carried away like that… but your laugh was so damn cute and-" before Blaine could attempt to finish the thought. Kurt's mouth was on his again. He was surprised but didn't pull away. After a moment Kurt whispered, "I've wanted to kiss you for a long long time Blaine..." Kurt pulled his companion back down onto the bed and laid his head on his shoulder. "Oh Kurt," He whispered running his fingers through his hair. "I'm so glad you know now," Kurt smiled. "Well you never actually said you liked me back Blaine. So I'm going to take that as a yes," He giggled. "Oh-um… wow… I feel like an idiot." Kurt giggled again. Sighing as the sound reached his ears he whispered softly into Kurt's ear, "Did you know your laugh is a complete turn on?"Blaine purred as he trailed kisses down Kurts jawline as the younger boy blushed. The kisses continued down to his neck but stopped there as Blaine snuggled closer to him. Kurt giggled again and stroked Blaine's hair. He looked up grinning. "Your lips look lonley Kurt… let me fix that," He ran his tongue over the outline of Kurt's lips. He gasped and parted them a bit. He slid his tounge inside Kurts mouth and the younger boy moaned. Kurt was suddenly aware of the tightness in his skinny jeans and blushed. Blaine looked down with a small smirk. "Uhm sorry…" Kurt said softly. The other boy laughed, "Don't be," he said with a smirk as he ran his hands down the younger boys chest.

He pressed against him with a small gasp. His skin was tingling all over from the touches and stroaks. Blaine's hand lingered for a moment before it slipped under the shirt Kurt was wearing. He blushed again. "How far does that blush of yours spread Kurt?" he asked lifting the shirt above the boys head."Perfect," his voice was a whisper now as he glanced at his companion's chest. Their lips were on eachother again, more fierce this time. His hands roamed lower and lower stoping just short of where Kurt wanted them. "You're such a tease," he whinned.

"I know," Blaine said with a laugh and kissed him again before he gave in giving Kurt what he wanted.

* * *

When Blaine awoke the next morning, Kurt was still asleep. He was snoring ever so slightly and still half naked. Blaine didn't want to wake him up so he got up and kissed his forhead. He shut the door behind him as he made his way back to his own room.

He flopped down onto the bed, sighing with contentment. He didn't know where their relationship stood but Kurt had kissed him and that was good enough for him. He still felt the ghostly feeling of Kurt's lips on his making him smile. He layed there for an hour day dreaming of the things he would do with Kurt (or to him for that matter) when he got the chance again. The buzzing of his phone brought him out of his thoughts. He had a new message from Kurt.

_Where are you? I woke up and you were gone. Is everything okay? –K_ . Blaine smiled.

_Everything is fine! I just… uhm… didn't want to wake you up or uhm… yeah… anything like that _–Blaine

_Care if I come up? -K _

_Not at all : )_ –Blaine . His heart raced. After last night he was kind of embarrased to see Kurt again. He didn't know if what he had done was what Kurt had really wanted. A knock on the door brought Blaine out of his daze. "Oh uhm… yeah… come in." _Get it together Blaine_, he thought, _Stop stumbling over your words! _The door opened and there stood Kurt looking as cute as ever. He was now wearing a shirt to Blaine's disappointment.

"How… uhm… are you?"

"I'm great! Last night was probably the best night of my life!" He layed down, putting his head in Blaine's lap. _Oh crap_, Blaine thought.

"Y-yeah! M-me too." He frowned but tried to conceal it.

"Whats wrong?"

"I fff-eel like I t-took advantage of you last n-n-night you know? I-I feel like I-I ffforced you into s-something…"

Kurt's eyes widened, "Your kidding right? That's everything I ever fantisided about! I've always wanted that from you!"

"R-Really K-Kurt?" _I sound like an idiot! Why do I keep stuttering? _Kurt obviously found his loss for words funny because he laughed. "Blaine Anderson, you have never been one to stutter. Why start all of the sudden?"

He simply shrugged, "I-I don't know. When… when your around… I-It just happens… I'm sorry. I-I know its bad."

"I think its adorible! But I think I know how to stop it"

"H-How?"

"Like this," He leaned over and kissed Blaine's lips softly at first, but the kiss grew rougher as the passion grew.

"Better?" Kurt breathed when he pulled away.

"Yes but not for long," he pouted.

"Well in that case," He kissed him again.

* * *

The next day in class, Blaine could just not focas. He doodled Kurt's name all over his notebook. He wasn't even paying attention to the algerba problem on the board. He had better things to think about, like Kurt and his sexy lips.

"Mr. Anderson," the teachers booming voice interupted him. "Mind giving us the answer," She gestured to the horendous looking problem on the bored. "I-is it f-f-five?" He asked. _Oh crap! Not again! _The stuttering had started after he confessed to Kurt. What was it about that boy that brought this on?

"Mr. Anderson, are you feeling okay?" Blaine nodded, "O-oh y-yeah. I f-f-feel f-fine." His face turned bright red. Everyone in the class was stairing at him and no matter how hard he tried he could not stop stuttering. He was extreamly embarrased and as soon as the bell ran he flew out of the room. "Hey Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked seeing him fly out of the class room. "O-oh y-y-yeah K-Kurt. I'm fine. I-I I gotta go," Blushing more than he had during class he rushed into his dorm and slammed the door.

About two hours later, Blaine's phone rang, "Hello," he answered with a groan.

"Hey Blaine its Kurt. I'm worried about you. Are you feeling better,"

"N-No…"

"Whats going on babe?"

Blaine let out a cry of frusteration. "It y-you K-Kurt!"

"What do you mean?" Not only did he sound offended but also hurt and confused.

"E-every time I t-t-talk to you o-or t-think about y-you o-or s-s-see you I j-just s-t-tart st-st-st-stuttering non stop! I-its very u-unnerving!"

There was a silence on the other end. "Blaine… does this have anything to do with what we did?" He sounded extreamly uncomfortable asking the question, "Because I don't regrete it."

"I-I Don't k-know K-Kurt." The frusteration was obvious, "I J-ust don't k-k-know."

"Well then chances are you don't wanna talk to me," Kurt sounded as if he were about to cry and Blaine felt terrible. It really wasn't Kurt's fault.

"K-Kurt wait," but he had hung the phone up already. _Oh good going Blaine_. He turned on the raidio full blast. A song called Stuttering was playing and he thought, _Oh how ironic_. "Wait that's it!" he said aloud as he got a brilliant idea. He grabbed his coat and raced down the stairs.

* * *

Blaine tapped on Kurt's door. "Yeah?" The sweet voice from inside called. It sent shivers up Blaine's spine. He opened the door and stepped inside. "K-kurt, Can I-I Talk t-to you?" Kurt looked skepticle. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me 'cus everytime you talk to me or think about me you stutter…" His voice trailed off. He was obviously hurt.

"I-I Do-o. I-I'm st-stuttering right now. B-but i-its worth it. B-besides, I t-think about you a-all the time so i-it w-would do no g-g-good." This made Kurt smile a tiny bit.

"B-ut there is so-omthing you can d-do to h-help…"

"Oh yeah? Whats that?"

"C-can, I-I sing it t-t-to you?"

"Of coarse."

Blaine took a deep breathe and started singing the song he had just heard.

_It's been, it's been, it's been, it's been_

_su-su-su-such a long time, long time, long time,_

_since anybody's touched me, touched me, touched me_

_the way that you, touch me_

_so if I stutter, stutter, stutter_

_then I feel so so so unsexy_

_so maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut_

_at least until you kiss me_

_so kiss me again_

_cause only only you can stop this st-st-st-stuttering_

_kiss me again_

_and ease my su-su-su-su-su-su-su-su-su-suffering…_

"K-Kurt you h-have no idea h-how m-much y-you m-ean to me,"

"Oh Blaine, I love you!" He crushed his mouth against the older boy's who moaned.

"I love you too," he said into Kurts mouth. After the kiss ended they both smiled. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Kurt. My issue was not your fault at all! Forgive me?"

"Of coarse! Hey look! Your stuttering is gone!" Blaine smiled. "I told you only you could stop it," he whispered kissing him again. "Kurt, I officially stake all claims to you. I can't stand to see anybody else kiss you like I have. Will you be with me?"

Kurt giggled, "Do you even have to ask?"


End file.
